User blog:Vanessa***98/The Camera Never Lies Part 3
Hey guys I AM SOOOOOO SORRY for not updating in over a month but with school and everything and color guard practice (yes I can do tricks with a flag) I have barely enough time for myself. Anyways I am going to stop talking now and let you guys read the story :) Previously:' Both Milton and Jerry are here right now. They’re hiding behind that bush. I think they’re on to us Kim, Jack said. What should we do? asked Kim very worried. She was scared that maybe they had found out about her and Jack. Oh, don’t worry your pretty little head about that princess. I have a plan and all you have to do is make it look real, Jack said confidently. I don’t have good feeling about this. But I know I can trust you Jack, Kim said. Now: Kim’s POV Jack finished explaining his plan to me and it was pretty brilliant. This was definitely going to get Milton and Jerry off our tails. The plan was that Jack and I would crash into each other and spill the food that we were carrying on each other. We would then start yelling at each other saying that we both had really important dates but…..with other people. We would then storm off in opposite directions. That should show Milton and Jerry. Jack’s POV' Alright, I gave Kim the signal and she started walking in my direction. I honestly feel so bad for what I am about to do to her, she worked so hard on her outfit for our first date and now it was going to be covered in spaghetti. I was walking backwards pretending to talk to someone faraway. Ya, totally that was so awesome see you at school! I yell at no one and when I turn around I bump right into Kim. She knocked her spaghetti on me and I knocked my spaghetti on her. OMG! Jack what did you just do. Do you know how hard I worked on this outfit and you just totally ruined my date with Brad!!!!!! Kim yelled at me and now it was my turn. ME!!!!! It’s you that should watch where they’re going. You just ruined my date with Donna!!!!!! I’m outta here!! I yell at Kim and storm off in the other direction. FINE!!!!! LEAVE!!!! I hear Kim yell back at me as she walks off in the other direction. THAT. WAS. PERFECT. Milton’s POV' Jerry and I watched Jack and Kim’s fight with our jaws dropped all the way to the floor. I knew Jerry was wrong but deep inside I was hoping that he was right that Jack and Kim are finally dating, but after this they are definitely not. See Jerry they weren’t on a date they were just on a date with other people, I say. But… but…. I saw them kiss, Jerry said dumbfounded. I explained that they were just friends and he finally accepted it and then we went over to Falafel Phil’s. Jack’s POV After our little scene me and Kim headed to the dojo and we were laughing our heads off at what we just did. We both got extra clothes from our lockers and got cleaned up. When Kim came out of the girl’s changing room I was already outside waiting for her. I was really looking forward to our date and I was going to finally do something that I was too nervous to do before. That was a really interesting date Jack, Kim said sarcastically. Well Kimmy, that wasn’t what I had planned for our date, I told her. That’s okay it was really fun, AND DON’T CALL ME KIMMY!!! She said strictly. I let out a laugh. Well this was supposed to be special because there was something I have been wanting to give you for a long time now. I lifted her chin up so that she was looking up at me. I started to lean in and I felt her breath close to my face. I connected our lips and finally kissed Kim Crawford. I felt even more happier when she kissed back. We broke apart and gave each other a big smile after that we left the dojo hand in hand. This was actually a pretty good date. Kim’s POV He kissed me!!! Jack Brewer kissed me. I have been longing to kiss him for a long time and it finally happened. After we kissed we smiled at each other and left the dojo hand in hand not caring at that point if anyone saw us. Jack walked me home and before leaving gave me a kiss goodnight and then we hugged and he turned to leave and I went into my house and thought what a good day today had been. Milton’s POV After Jerry and I had some falafels we headed to the dojo because Jerry needed to check his cheese locker. I really have to stop buying quesadeas from him. We walk in and find Rudy still in his office checking the security camera footage from today. Hey guys you wanna see what happened in the dojo today, Rudy asked us. Jerry and I accepted happily and started watching the footage. We saw Rudy dancing with a dummy and pretending to be on a date with it. He quickly fast forwarded the video and we saw Jerry trying to do cartwheel and crashing into the wall. Finally we saw Jack and Kim and Jerry yelled at Rudy to stop it and we heard their conversation about their date. SEE!!!! Milton they are dating. I told you but you wouldn’t believe me, said Jerry. I still wasn’t convinced and Jerry started fast forwarding the video and stopped it again when Jack and Kim popped back up on it. They were laughing at how they fooled us into thinking that they weren’t on a date and then they started to lean in and the unspeakable happened. JACK AND KIM KISSED!!!! WHOOOOOOO!!!!! What did I tell you Milton they are together, Jerry said very excited that he was right. We still needed to tell them that we knew that they were dating but that would be tomorrow, right now all I could say was HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS!!!!!!! So how was that? Did you like? Anyways again sorry for not updating and I promise that I will update again when my spring break starts which is the week that Kickin it premieres, if not then before. Please comment and tell me what you think so far 'J' Category:Blog posts